1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and processes for managing media content, and, in particular embodiments, to a content management system and process for managing a broadband creativity platform for creating, editing, sharing and publishing of media content online.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern network environments, including the Internet, various forms of media content are made available to network users. For example, Internet users may access a variety of Internet sites in order to play electronic files containing music, videos, images, photos, or other media content, for example, on a media player. Typically, the size of such files is large. Also, typically, Internet sites dynamically generate, on-line, the media player pop-up windows and other website elements (for example, Web pages) used to present such media content when it is accessed by an Internet user. Thus, long access delays are not unusual when such media content is accessed by an Internet user. Furthermore, many Internet websites' Web pages contain Flash animation, which may be dynamically generated on-line when accessed by a website user. Again, this results in long access delays.
In addition to long access delays, the complexities involved in programming and managing the delivery of such media content and Flash animation on a website may be overwhelming and may involve higher costs resulting from the need for programming and website administration professionals.
The success of a website offering such media content and Flash animation on the Internet may depend, at least in part, on the ease and speed with which a website administrator may create, edit, duplicate, and generate Web pages, pop-up screens, and other website elements. The success of a website may further depend on shorter media content file and Web page access delays. Furthermore, the success of a website may depend on more efficient management of the media content on the website, and satisfactory security for files stored in the website file storage system.
Websites that entail complex programming tasks, and inefficient media content file management systems, as well as websites having insecure file storage systems, may have difficulty in competing in today's Internet environment. Furthermore, programming errors and security breaches may result in prolonged downtimes for a website.
Therefore, there is a need for a content management system and process which provides for efficient and rapid generation of Web pages and other website elements with a minimum of programming complexity. Furthermore, there is a need for a content management system and process which manages media content files more efficiently. In addition, there is a need for a content management system and process which provides better security for files stored in the website's file storage system.